


Nothing Wrong With You

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Spencer Reid has a husband, Violence, post-prison Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: Spencer Reid and his husband, an MPD detective, are on their way to work when approached by a man.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Ethan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Nothing Wrong With You

Warning: homophobic slurs and violence against lgbt+ people

~~~

There was nothing special about that Tuesday morning. Spencer and Ethan woke up, showered, had their morning coffee, kissed their cat goodbye, and left for the station. They stood at the platform of the station, waiting for their train to roll in. Despite it being a little out of the way for Ethan, he didn't mind walking for an extra few minutes if it meant he could commute with his husband.

The couple was standing on the platform waiting for their train to arrive while nudging one another and holding hands without any official PDA. They were about to get on the subway car when a bulky man with a goatee approached them.

"Hey!" The man called.

Spencer turned and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, but you're about to. I don't appreciate guys like you waltzing around out here."

"Guys like us?" Spencer thought he meant people in law enforcement, then he realized that their weapons weren't visible at the time. He was talking about them.

"You know what I mean, fairies," the man spat.

"We have as much a right as anyone to be here. If you'll excuse us, we gotta go," Ethan pushed Spencer in front of him in an attempt to enter the subway car before it closed to no avail. 

"Looks like you ain't going anywhere, huh?" the man asked, stepping towards Spencer.

Ethan continued to shield his husband. "Seriously, man, you do not want to do this," he warned.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want you to get the hell out of here before people catch sight of you two fairies."

"Hey. Back. Off," he advised again, growing more and more irritated.

"Or what? Faggot." The man poked Ethan's chest as he spat out the last word.

Ethan almost broke, but as he was about to shove the bully back, Spencer saw his hand twitch. 

"Knife!" he yelled, but the man had already released the blade and managed to get a clean, deep cut at Spencer's arm. 

Ethan's and Spencer's reflexes kicked in, despite his injured hand, they drew their weapons. 

"FBI put the weapon down!"  
"MPD drop it!" They yelled in unison.

The bully, whose name they later found to be one Richard Miller, dropped the switchblade and held his hands up. Ethan got out his cuffs as Spencer applied pressure to his wound and a bystander called the police. 

~~~

While officers officially arrested Miller and Spencer got the cut properly cleaned and stitched up by paramedics who he insisted weren't necessary, Ethan called the BAU work saying there was a delay at the station and he'd be there shortly.

Spencer walked into the BAU bullpen with his forearm in stitches and wrapped in a roller bandage. JJ approached him and saw the wound. "Hey, what'd you do to your arm?"

"Nothing, cut my hand on a glass," Spencer said monotonously.

"Alright, well, we have a case and you missed the briefing, it's wheels up in twenty."

"I'll be there," he reassured her.

~~~

On the plane, Prentiss went over the details of the case once more for Reid. "We have three gay married couples dead in Camden County, New Jersey. They were all found in alleys with multiple stab wounds, COD being exsanguination."

Spencer's face went white. "Everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. They each have dozens of tiny cuts and missing fingers. He could be using Lingchi or 'death by a thousand cuts' as a torture method. Not sure if it has any special significance to the unsub."

"Good," Prentiss agreed, "We'll work that end when we get to the precinct."

"Were any family members or friends of the couples not approving of their relationship?" Reid asked. "That could be a motive."

"Witness reports say that they all were well-loved by those around them. No grievances," Rossi answered. 

Emily began her usual role of assigning jobs, "Okay, when we land, Luke and Tara, I want you to check in with the M.E. JJ and I will go to the crime scenes and Reid and Rossi will talk with the CCPD and family members of the deceased. Let's hope this guy stops at six."

When Prentiss got up to get coffee, Reid followed her. "You do know that the Camden County Police Department is not known for accepting the queer community, right?"

"Yes, that's partially why I want you there. Talk some sense into them and tell them to remember to keep their feelings- whatever they may be- out of the investigation."

"Partially?"

"Witnesses will feel safer talking to you. They won't feel like their being judged."

"Okay. I'll do my best," Spencer replied.

"I know you will."

~~~

At the police department, Rossi introduced themselves to Chief Fitzgerald and informed them of everyone else on the team and their current whereabouts. 

"Thank you, Agent Rossi, but I really don't see why we need the FBI on a couple of fags being killed."

There it was. That word. 

Reid stepped in front of Rossi. "These people have as much a right to be brought to justice as anyone, Chief. If you'll excuse me we have an investigation to tend to and I don't need your homophobic rants influencing it. Now, where can I find the friends and family of the victims?"

"Follow me, I have the parents of vic #5 in the break room."

"Thanks, I'll talk to them."

"Suit yourself."

Fitzgerald left and Rossi pulled Reid aside. "What's going on with you?"

"What? Nothing. I just didn't have enough coffee this morning."

"I know that's not it. You identify with the victims and their families. It's natural. But you can't let your emotions get in the way of the investigation. Now tell me what's really been bothering you. Other than Fitzgerald's blatant homophobia."

"I told you, nothing."

"C'mon, Reid, it's Uncle Dave. You know what you tell me is confidential."

"Fine. On our way to work some guy came up to me and Ethan and started talking about how we didn't deserve to 'waltz around' like we did. Ethan kept trying to talk him down but he pulled out a knife and cut my arm. That's how I got the stitches. We arrested him but it doesn't make me feel any better. I still know that there are hundreds of others like him out there."

"And there always will be. You just have to remember that there are hundreds more like you and who support you. Forget Fitzgerald. You have six other people on this case who love you no matter what."

"Thanks, Rossi."

"Anytime, kiddo. I think you better talk to those people. They need a friendly face."

~~~

Reid walked into the room where the latest victim's parents sat. He introduced himself and sat down.

"I hope you're not like those other cops," the wife, Martha, murmured. 

"I can assure you, I'm not."

"Fine, what questions do you have?"

"Tell me, Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian did your son or son-in-law mention anyone that they felt unsettled by? Or anything out of the ordinary, for that matter," Reid asked.

Mrs. O'Brian wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and composed herself. "No, they were both well-liked. Nothing out of the ordinary, well, their ordinary."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there's always the occasional glare or... slur or something along the lines."

"Yes, I know the type." 

Mr. O'Brian continued, "Look, our son and his husband were loved by almost everyone. Nothing strange has happened. They were just living their lives."

Reid took a long breath. "Mr. O'Brian, believe me, I'm not here to judge. I just need to gather information so I can find your son's killer. In no way am I trying to offend him."

"Okay. Is that all?" Mr. O'Brian asked.

"Yes, it is. We'll be in touch if there are any updates or need more information. Here's my card. My condolences to you both." Reid placed his information on the table, got up, and made his way to the door. 

"Agent?" Mrs. O'Brian stood and walked over to the agent.

"Yes?"

"What's his name?"

He smiled down at the short woman. "Ethan."

She returned a weak grin. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him briefly and walked back to her husband. "Best of luck to you."

~~~

After the team, including Hotch, left to get some sleep, Reid stayed and continued working on the case. He called Ethan a few times before he went to sleep, but that only increased his nerves and need to solve the murders. 

The next morning JJ walked in with coffee and looked very well-rested. "Hey, Spence, I brought you- Wait were you here all night?"

"Yeah," he mumbled reluctantly.

"You know you can't do that again. It's best to take a break from things and come back fresh the next day. You know that."

"I can't take a break, Jennifer."

"Is this about what happened with you and Ethan?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was in the paper," JJ got out her tablet and showed Reid the news article about him and Ethan. "You guys took down a guy harassing you on the train yesterday."

"It's in the past now."

"'One of the pair sustained minor injuries but was in no need of hospitalization' Is that how you got the bandage on your arm? Did he hurt you?"

"Yea, he did. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try to save some other people from getting hurt." Reid got up from the chair and took the long way around the table to avoid his colleague.

"Look, I get you sometimes have a connection to the victims but you have to remember to keep an unbiased perspective. Don't get emotional."

"You just don't get it, alright?" He was about to leave the room he spent the whole night in when JJ grabbed his elbow and turned him around.

"Tell me what I don't get. Help me understand this whole Goddamn thing, Spence, because I'm tired of not knowing how you feel."

"You'll never know how I feel, Jennifer because you don't get glares for holding hand with your husband. You don't get slurs thrown at you or get attacked for just standing next to the one you love. So don't tell me how to treat this case."

"I-"

"Let me do this."

With that, Reid left to get his own coffee.

~~~

A few days later, with Reid still being agitated and annoyed at the whole precinct, another couple went missing and the team caught two huge breaks in the case.

The first was a hair found at the abduction site, which led them to a name: Daniel Whitehill, raised strictly Christian and had conflicting beliefs when coming to terms with his own sexuality.

The second was a hint to a location. Daniel posted previously on social media about his favorite place, likely where he'd play out his endgame. 

The team immediately rushed to a location, the barn where Daniel's father repeatedly abused him for his sexuality.

The SUV parked on the dirt road and Reid was out before the car fully stopped. He ran to the barn doors as Prentiss, Rossi, and JJ called for him to stop. 

Ignoring their protests, he barged through the doors to find the missing couple, tied at the wrists with rope and hanging from a beam. They had bloodied faces, a few missing fingers and toes, and dozens of cuts across their torsos. Whitehill was standing next to them, a knife in his hand.

"Daniel Whitehill!" Reid called out with this revolver aimed at the unsub. He heard the barn door open and close again. "Put the knife down!"

"Like hell I will! These fags deserve to die!" Whitehill yelled back.

"Why not? Huh? They're just two people who love each other. They don't deserve to die because of that."

"Yes they do! They're dirty!"

"What does that make you, then, Daniel?"

"Wh-wha-"

"We know that your dad did the same thing to you that you're doing to those men right now. If you stop, I can say you cooperated."

"I need you to help me- to fix me."

"Daniel," Reid lowered his gun. "You don't need fixing. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Yes... There... Is!" Whitehill turned away from the bleeding men and made a run for Reid. Seconds before Whitehill reached him, a bang sounded out through the barn. Whitehill went down and a swarm of people ran to help the injured men. Reid stood frozen in the crowds.

"Reid? Spencer?! Can you hear me?" It was Rossi, shaking his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm good. I just need to get to the car."

"Okay, follow me, kid."

~~~

On the jet, Spencer sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand and listening to Mozart's Symphony No. 40 on his headphones. JJ approached, startling him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Umm, no. I screwed up and Whitehill died. I should've-"

"It doesn't matter now. We all get emotional sometimes," JJ rubbed his arm soothingly. "The important thing is is that you saved that couple."

"Yeah, thank you. I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Really, Spence, stop doing that." Reid gave her a confused look. "Being regretful. You were stressed and you had every right to be." He gave her a small nod. "How's Ethan?"

"He's okay. It's nothing new."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, we should get some sleep."

"'Night, Reid."

"Goodnight."

~~~

Ethan stirred around the kitchen, making pasta for Spencer's return. He heard keys jangling outside the door and wiped his hands off. 

Spencer opened the door, dropping his bag and toeing off his shoes as he sighed. 

"Don't I get a 'hello' hug?" Ethan asked he stepped out of the kitchen, snapping Spencer out of his trance.

"Ohmygod, it's you," Reid sighed, running over to his husband faster than Ethan could ask what was happening. "I missed you so much." Spencer wrapped his arms around Ethan, burying his face in his hair.

"I missed you too," Ethan replied. "What's this for?"

"Nothing, I just love you."


End file.
